


the foxs revinge

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Sex, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: what happens when Fugaku and Sasauske find out thair wifes been cheating on them with dark Naruto for three years read to find out.
Relationships: Uchiha Mikoto/Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto/Tamaki
Kudos: 5





	the foxs revinge

Authors’ note : I don’t own Naruto Kishimoto dose he gets all the money and this is a request by teddy.jan.79.

Chapter 1 the hunting fox  
Dark Naruto was in his room thanking how others treated him as the nine tailed fox he wanted revenge epically on the great Uchiha clan treating his clan not as equals .

The thought of screwing the prick Sauske sexy mother and wife would be great he seen them give glances at him when the meet from time to time in public.

This made his manhood stir he then left for a walk he walked and saw both Mikoto Uchiha and Tamaki Uchiha shopping both women were sexy .

Tamaki has long brown hair reaching below her waist as well as brown eyes. She wears a sleeveless red blouse, light-colored pants, fishnet stockings as well as sandals. She also had bandages wrapped around her upper left hand.

Mikoto is a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it.

He then walked up to both women and dragged them in the alley their he took truns making out with the two “ug Naruto its so good “ Mikoto said with love in her voice “ I haven’t loved like this since my wedding with Fugaku”.

Tamaki said “ Sauske don’t even love me “ she had a sad look on her face Dark Naruto then licked her cheek it lifted her spirits he then smirked “ I got a idea “ he then whispered in their ears the plan both loved it.

Dark Naruto then grouped both women breasts they moaned in reply he then licked their neck both girls got wet then he left both girls went to their husbands both were cheating with dark Naruto for three years now.

Both cooked dinner for Sauske and Fugaku both men with pride and arrogance both Mikoto and Tamaki were sick of it both were only used as sex toys.

The next day both men went to the Konoha police department for work wile Dark Naruto went by and him and his mates were making the plans that night both Sasuke and Fugaku came in the house.

Their were rose petals on the floor both men walked to the door on the sides were a glass of water and a pill Sauske drank the water wile Fugaku took the pill both walked in the room.

They seat down to see both wife’s necked In bed both gave perverted smiles but unknowns to them Dark Naruto was in the room with a clone then both sneaked up and tied both men up.

He was also nude on the bed both men tried to get free but they were drugged Dark Naruto smirked and said “ this is revenge for treating the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans like trash!”.

He then kissed Mikoto on the lips wile rubbing Tamki’s right breast both moaned in unison Dark Naruto smirked as Sauske and Fugaku looked scared as both maoned.

Dark Naruto then kissed licked and sucked Mokoto’s neck she moaned loud he then switched to Tamki he licked sucked her left breast both women were in bless of their fox.

He then made a clone the clone went to Mokoto and kissed her right breast wile rubbing her left he then grinded his body ageist her’s as the real Dark Naruto kissed Tamkis stomach and his hand went lower to her lower region.

The clone kissed Mikoto’s stomach and went to her lower region he then began eating her out both husbands dint like this wile Dark Naruto and his clone were smileing darkly.

Both women were overwhelmed with pleasure the real Dark Naruto added a finger then two more in Tamaki her back arched he went as deep as he could with the clone and Makoto he put his tunge deeper intel he could not go any futher.

Both women climaxed in unsison the real Dark Naruto took his finger out and Tamaki licked and sucked them dry as the clone France kissed Mikoto she licked his tung dry.

Then both the clone and real Dark Naruto lined up both began to enter fast and hard both women yelled in satisfaction as both the womens backs arched as the husbands seat hopeless at their wife enjoyment.

Then Naruto and the clone climaxed in the women the clone then disappeared and before the wife’s passed out they said in unison” his manhood bigger then you two “ all three passed out.

Then Naruto Mikoto and Tamaki were reversed summoned back to Naruto’s manner the next moaning both Sauske and Fugaku made noses and hug themslefs they died the were found three days later.

Naruto was cuddling both Mikoto and Tamaki in his bed he was glad that they had two Uzumaki / Namikaze Uchiha and Gento babes in the oven his revenge ageist the Uchiha was complete he then rubbed both their heads as the women sleep.

hope you enjoryed this one shot


End file.
